godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Chariot
Greek Mythology Helios drove the Chariot of the Sun (aka the Sun Chariot) across the sky each day, circling Oceanus and the world-ocean, before returning to the East at night. Homer described Helios' chariot as drawn by his Fire Steeds. In the God of War series In God of War series, the Chariot of Helios is seen in two forms. The first form is a giant temple where he lives alongside his servants. It included his throne room, a room for each of the Fire Steeds and a great hall that housed the statue of Eos alongside the portal to her place in Caves of Olympus. The second form is seen after Kratos awakened the Fire Steeds: a much smaller, flying Chariot led by the three horse gods of winds. In God of War: Chains of Olympus, the giant Helios' Chariot is actually his own temple, in which Kratos had to awaken the Fire Steeds to find their master. When he did, they led him into the Underworld where Helios was being held. In God of War III, Helios summons his chariot and jumps on it to stop Gaia and the other Titans from climbing Olympus. He flies over Gaia's shoulder, and blocks Kratos' path by setting a fallen tree aflame, before aiding his fellow Olympians by blinding the Titans with his fireballs. It is interesting to note that only three horse gods are clearly visible during Helios' attacks, probably due to all of them being infused with it. Helios' Chariot appears one final time in Olympia, where the God of the Sun is riding it to fight the Titan Perses. Kratos shoots down his Chariot with a ballista. With the Chariot heavily damaged, Helios loses control and ends up in Perses' palm. The fiery Titan closes his fist, wounding Helios and throwing him far into the city. The Chariot and the steeds are presumably destroyed, if not by the Titan, then by their master's death at the hands of Kratos. Gallery Untitled_13.png|Helios summoning his chariot 6a00d83505e2d853ef00e54f2638ad8834-500wi.jpg|Concept Art: Chariot with Fire horses gow2-helios-chariot.jpg|Concept Art: Chariot without horses Trivia *In Chains of Olympus, the chariot was a huge front piece from the temple of Helios, made of the same material of the temple (most probably marble), and in God of War III, it seemed more like a best-known roman chariot used in their races. It can be because when Kratos traveled to the Underworld in Chains of Olympus, he left the chariot in the River Styx, and Helios probably saw no more use for the huge chariot, and wanted the one seen in God of War III. ** The former is false, however, since Kratos is seen riding the chariot into the skies near the end of Chains of Olympus, and falling from it all the way to the ground after passing out from exhaustion. It's likely that the developers redesigned the chariot due to its previous bulky design making the scene where Perses crushes Helios hard to animate. Related Pages *Helios *Fire Steeds *Temple of Helios Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:Greek Mythology Category:Destroyed